Ieyasu Tokugawa
'Ieyasu Tokugawa '''was first introduced in Samurai Warriors as a Unique non-playable character. He was later added as a playable character in Samurai Warriors 2. He is usually seen leading the Tokugawa army. Role In Games In [[Samurai Warriors 3|''Samurai Warriors 3]] Ieyasu Tokugawa is one of Japan's greatest commanding generals. After being defeated by Nobunaga Oda he decides to join him. He has fought many battles for Nobunaga. Then, after Nobunaga's death in 1582 by Mitsuhide Akechi, he sides with Hideyoshi Toyotomi to help him unite Japan under the Toyotomi banner, but Hideyoshi would fall ill and die in 1598. then, Ieyasu decides to challenge the loyalists of the Tomytomi family particularly Mitsunari Ishida. In 1600, armies from both sides of Japan (the eastern and the western) would clash in the valley known as Sekigahara. Ieyasu would lead the eastern army into battle and after convincing Hideaki Kobayakawa to fight as Ieyasu reaches thr top of Mt. Matsuo, he gains the upper hand and soon fights and defeats Mistunari. Soon, Ieyasu obtains the title of Shogun. In 1614, he hears of Hideyoshi's long lost son Hideyori and decides to lead a revolt on Osaka. Along with his son Hidetada and others, Ieyasu soon wasted through what was left of the Toyotomi army including Kai and eventually Yukimura Sanada. Thus, an era of war had ended and Japan would enter a long period of peace. History Along with Nobunaga Oda and Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Ieyasu Tokugawa is known in Japanese history as one of "The Great Unifiers". Ieyasu was born in Mikawa in the year 1543. When he was around 9 years old, he was taken hostage (not prisoner) and was taught in the way of the Samurai and (probably the most important quality for Ieyasu) patient strategizing. He entered manhood when he was 15 and married his first wife at 16. He joined the Imagawa clan and fought against the Oda clan in his home province of Mikawa dueing "The Seige of Terabe" and won. But when Yoshimoto and new leader Nobunaga Oda clashed at the "Battle of Okehazama", Honbunaga's forces have killed Yoshimoto, upon hearing about the death of Yoshimoto Ieyasu decided to side with Nobunaga by arranging the marriage of his son Nobuyasu to nobunaga's daughter. But his beloved son and wife would be accused of attempting to murder Nobunaga, he had to sacrifice his wife and son in service to his lord. As Ieyasu heard of Nobunaga's death at the hands of Mitsuhide Akechi, he went back to his home prvince in Mikawa. In 1584, his forces met with the now strong Toyotomi clan and won, several years later, Ieyasu and Hideyoshi became unlikely allies. Though Ieyasu and his forces did not take part in any of Hideyoshi's campaigns for weatern Japan and Korea, but he did make an establishment (under Hideyoshi's permission) in the small fishing village of Edo (modern day Tokyo) and even had a castle made for him. In 1598, Ieyasu was called to Osaka by Hideyoshi as the ruler of Japan was dying, Ieyasu made a promise to Hideoyoshi to side with Mitsunari Ishida and look after his son Hideyori until he reaches manhood and continue his father's work. In reality, Ieyasu had another agenda for Japan. After sending Hideyori on a false outing, he developed a rift between himself and the Toyotomi loyalists, and after Mitsunari made an attempt on Ieyasu's life, Ieyasu asks Mitsunari to either retire to his mansion in Sawayama or he will reveal the secrets of his attempted killing, as Mistunari retires, Ieyasu tries to unite the country under his own banner. For 2 years, he made political alliances to other warlords of Japan, but what he does not realize is that Mistunari as massed his won army in hopes to overthrow Ieyasu and keep the country under the rule of the Toyotomi. But Ieyasu must first receive the permission of a one time heir to Hideyoshi named Hideaki (who several years ago would commit suicide, but Ieyasu personally stopped him). As Ieyasu, traveled to the east to Edo, Mitsunari would also be seeking the help from Hideaki to seize Osaka castle and return the country to the Toyotomi. As Mitsunari seizes Osaka castle, Ieyasu would be casted as a traitor throughout Japan. Ieyasu had no choice but to wage war against Mitsunari. Eventually, the 2 armies would meet at Sekigahara. As Ieyasu's army was outnumbered and out weaponed, though Ieyasu's forces would do well in the first part of the battle but the supreme weaponry and numbers of Mitsunari's forces would allow them to overcome Ieyasu's forces, meanwhile Hideaki's forces (on top of Mt. Matsuo) is decideing to either fight for Mitsunari or Ieyasu. In desperation, Ieyasu orders his cannon fodders to fire on Hideaki's forces, this is when Hideaki oders his forces to attack...On Mitsunari's forces, this also prompted other generals fighting for Mitsunari to defect and fight for Ieyasu. 3 years after Sekigahara, the emperor of Japan officially grants Ieyasu the title of Shogun, Ieyasu retired after just 2 years (giving the duties to his son Hidetada) but still had command over the armies of Japan. In 1614, He heard of Hideyoshi's son Hideyori who was raised by his mother in Osaka Castle, as Hideoyori became of age Ieyasu decided to lead a revolt against the son of his former lord as Hideyori had the ability to overthrow the new Tokugawa Shogunate. The battle took place in Osaka and for months fought against Hideyori's forces until Ieyasu decided to fill in the moats surrounding the castle and weven wrote (in blood) a letter of surrender to Hideyori. Eventually, Ieyasu's forces defeated Hideyori's forces and set Osaka Castle ablaze, Hideyori commited suicide inside the burning castle. this battle has secrued the Shogunate's stability on Japan for many years. Ieyasu died in 1616. Gallery Ieyasu Tokugawa SW4 Artwork.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 artwork Ieyasu Tokugawa.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 artwork Ieyasu tokugawa.jpg|Samurai Warriors artwork Ieyasu Tokugawa.png|Samurai Warriors 3 render Ieyasu.png|Samurai Warriors 2 render Category:Samurai Warriors 2 characters Category:Characters